


only fools

by dotaeish



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Very Dumb, idk I just had to get this out of my head, kinda sweet, these two are way too cute they’re like maple syrup I can’t handle something so sweet, this is kinda my version of events?? idk enjoy, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 18:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14526435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotaeish/pseuds/dotaeish
Summary: When Jisung meets Lee Minho, he’s pretty sure they are never going to get along. (Boy, is he wrong!)orthe one where Jisung is oblivious, dramatic and still somehow manages to get a boyfriend.





	only fools

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer; English is not my first language and this is not beta'd so. That's that. 
> 
> Also I do not own these characters and I don't know them in real life. Unless I'm actually Bang Chan. Because I'm sure Chan writes fanfics about his members.

When Jisung meets Lee Minho, he’s pretty sure they are never going to get along. It’s the first time he’s ever felt that way, because Jisung gets along with all kinds of characters. Their little (now getting big) practice group is perfect evidence of that.

Chan is at the same time childish and mature, Changbin a mess of contradictions, Woojin sometimes too insecure and sometimes too sure of himself, Felix is so carefree but at the same time so hardworking… Seungmin, Hyunjin and Jeongin can all be huge sarcastic pains in the ass but also the nicest kids in the world. And Jisung fits in with all of them, whether in group or individually.

So why, five minutes into meeting Minho, does he feel like this? He simply can’t get a read on the boy. He’s been mostly sitting quietly, listening to Chan talk, but then Jisung saw him roll his eyes at a comment Changbin made. And next second flash a huge smile in the rapper’s direction. 

The older boy’s eyes don’t seem to give anything away about what he’s thinking, having been thrust into their messy group of, well, strays. It’s hard for Jisung to even imagine what they look like to an outsider anymore, having gotten so used to the group’s loud and loving dynamic. It truly feels like all these boys are his family now, and he can’t help but wonder how in the hell is someone like Minho going to fit in.

He’s wondering about this and not really paying attention to Chan’s monologue (that hyung can really talk, huh) when he feels eyes on him and turns his head to see where the strange feeling is coming from. Now that he’s staring right into them, he notices how huge but also cat like Minho‘s eyes are. There’s something strangely beautiful about them, Jisung remarks before quickly turning his gaze back to their leader.

Later that night, after they have gotten a few hours dance practice done and Jisung is sitting against the mirror perfecting some of his lyrics for a 3racha song, someone plops down to sit next to him. Jisung turns his head to his right and finds himself once again looking straight at Minho’s eyes. He doesn’t even want to think about how surprised he must look to the older.

“Hey,” Minho starts, and yeah no, Jisung was not expecting this. But then again, he really doesn’t know what he was expecting. “What are you doing?”

“Um…” Jisung clears his dry throat, quickly glancing around for his water bottle. When he turns back, he finds Minho holding one out to him. “Just writing rap lyrics,” he says once he’s taken a quick sip.

“That’s really cool.” Minho smiles, and Jisung automatically finds himself smiling back. “Can I see?” 

This whole situation has made Jisung so dumbfounded he doesn’t even take time to consider it, just hands his notebook over to Minho. Whatever, he could hear them in the song like a week later anyway.

Minho reads through the page quickly and seems to think about it for a few moments before giving the notebook back to its owner.

“I really like them,” he says with a small smile before getting up and walking over to talk to Felix about a dance move he’s practicing.

Jisung just stares after him until Chan’s call for more practice gets him moving again.

~~~

It’s taking longer for Jisung to befriend Minho than it did any of the other members of their group. Which shouldn’t be surprising since he predicted it the minute he met the older boy. It’s just that, during these weeks, something has made Jisung really _want_ to befriend Minho.

It’s not like they’re not _friendly_ , per se. It’s more like Jisung just doesn’t seem to be able to think of anything to say to Minho when the older boy is around. He can think of plenty of things late at night, when he’s trying to sleep and does NOT need to think about things to say to Minho, but… his mind seems to completely blank when he actually needs to say them.

Listen, no matter what his group members might tell you about Jisung, he’s not actually that stupid. He knows what this is, what his tied tongue around Minho means. He just doesn’t want to think about what it means, because wow, maybe he actually is that dumb. This is definitely not a good idea.

It’s not a good idea to crush on someone who’s meant to be debuting with you.

~~~

Jisung and Minho slowly get more comfortable around each other as their survival show starts and all of them need to rely on each other more than ever before. Jisung holds Minho’s hand when he has to rap in front of Park Jinyoung. Minho asks for Jisung’s opinion on new dance moves he’s considering adding to the choreo when the two of them stay late in the dance studio after everyone else has either left to eat or sleep or practice something else. Before they even know it, they are spending more time just by themselves than they are with any of the other members. They become a little unit of two without ever really planning it.

And then Minho gets eliminated from the show.

Jisung cries more that night than he ever remembers crying before. He can’t seem to stop. Changbin clings to him and acts cute in an attempt to make him smile, Chan ruffles his hair, even Jeongin drops the cool act for once and gives a long hug to his hyung. Minho just sits next to him, not really saying or doing much, but holding his hand tightly between his own. 

When Minho moves out of the dorm, Jisung kinda closes in on himself and stops hanging out with anyone. Others tiptoe around him, not wanting to say anything hurtful but wanting to say _something_. Chan tries to give him a few inspirational speeches, but is (unsurprisingly) not successful. The only one Jisung doesn’t try to avoid is Felix, who is a) way too persistent when he wants something and b) actually quite good at just keeping silent company when he knows Jisung doesn’t want to talk.

Minho keeps practicing with them, but by some silent code they have both apparently agreed on, he and Jisung don’t spend time together alone and barely speak directly to each other. There’s so much tension between the two, so the others just keep quiet and let them be. No one wants to be the one to make the situation explode.

But silently Jisung is boiling. He is so angry at everything. The company, their group, Minho. But mostly himself. Because he was that stupid cliche that fell for another trainee and now he has to go on without Minho and he both wants to debut so badly but also just say fuck it and fail just to be with Minho. He’s a mess and it pisses him off. Lee Minho pisses him off for making him a mess and not even acknowledging it. The world pisses him off for producing something as beautiful as Minho to torture him.

It shouldn’t even need to be mentioned that he writes _a lot_ of beautiful angsty lyrics during this time.

~~~

After the showcase where Minho and Felix get confirmed as members something huge simply breaks inside Jisung (or maybe it heals, who knows) and right after they get down from the stage and away from the staff, he pulls Minho to him and plants his lips on Minho’s with such force that it makes a big smack sound.

After they separate, Minho just looks at him all calm and collected (how infuriating!) and says with the most unimpressed tone he can muster: “Took you long enough.”

(Inside he’s just as much of a mess as Jisung is, he just hides it better than the other, who by now is blushing so hard he’s the color of a fire truck.)

“Couldn’t agree more,” says Jeongin in a tortured voice to the side, and Jisung and Minho seem to both simultaneously remember they aren’t alone in the room. They turn to the others to find them grinning back at them.

“Okay, okay, as much as we have all waited for this to happen, I think we need to get out of here and go celebrate,” Woojin remarks and everyone starts quickly gathering their things, eager to get away from the cameras and staff and all the pressure of the showcase.

Jisung turns to go change his clothes too but Minho takes his hand and holds him back until everyone has gotten out of hearing distance. 

“I missed you,” he says, a small smile playing on his lips.

Jisung blushes even more, if possible.

“I couldn’t do this without you,” he admits. “I was a mess.”

Minho smirks. “Yeah, if you thought you were hiding it, I’ve got news for you.”

Jisung punches his arm. “Shut up, you were just as much of an idiot.”

“Yeah,” Minho agrees and pulls Jisung closer, their mouths just a breath apart. “But I’m your idiot.”

And then they’re kissing once again.

(“Why’d you have to ruin our first proper kiss with such a cliched line?!? I’ll never forgive you this, Lee Minho!”)

**Author's Note:**

> I want you guys to know I almost named this fic Dramatic Chipmunk. That's all.
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> I can be found on Twitter @ ikonicgaykids


End file.
